ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole II
How Nicole II joined the Tourney 20 years ago after losing to Heihachi Mishima in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Nicole was thrown in a quicksand pit. A few days later, G Corporation, a biotech firm making revolutionary advances in the field of biogenetics researches brought her back to life, with G Corporation's aid Nicole investigated the biomechanics of Staying Power near her by subjecting herself to various experiments. Nicole believed that once she unlocked the power of Staying Power she would be powerful enough to defeat Heihachi and destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. 20 years later the Tekken Forces attacked G Corporation and stole their data, Nicole was also targeted in the fight. Then Nicole learns of the Smash Bros. Tourney which was a trap by Heihachi and Sandman to lure her out. Despite this knowledge Nicole enters the tournament knowing that this is her chance. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a patch of sand as her Stand Staying Power flexes its muscles. After the announcer calls her name Staying Power enlarges its arms to do heavy blows then throws a tree at while the camera zooms to Nicole II who says "You throw the best parties!". Special Attacks Rock Throw (Neutral) Staying Power throws a rock at Nicole's opponent. Staying Power Punch (Side) Staying Power steps forward and punches Nicole's opponent. Staying Power Teleportation (Up) Staying Power picks Nicole up, then disappears and reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Rock Smash (Down) Staying Power takes a rock and smashes it. Works exactly like the Rock Smash from Brawl and SSB4. Hyper Rock Throw (Hyper Smash) Staying Power throws a giant rock at Nicole's opponent. Nicole Finale (Final Smash) Nicole asks Staying Power, "But WHAT can we do with sand?!?!" and Staying Power answers her question by touching the ground and surrounding herself with quicksand. If the opponent is standing on that very spot, he/she will panic with a Star KO scream, but he/she is sucked into the sand whole, taking a life from the stock. Staying Power stops after 10 seconds, then Nicole says "See you there!" Victory Animations #Staying Power flexes its muscles and Nicole II does a horizontal chop and says "Miles of beach!". #*Staying Power flexes its muscles and Nicole II does a horizontal chop and says "Trifling with Staying Power and following you're orders is NOT something you can do with sand!". (Heihachi victories only) #Nicole II and Staying Power stand with their backs to each other as the former says "There is nothing in the world that can beat this young girl!". #*Nicole II and Staying Power stand with their backs to each other as the former says "Do you think Killer Queen has anything to do with sand? Well, think again!". (Kawajiri victories only) #Nicole II wipes her body with a beach towel saying "That water sure is wet..." then Staying Power gives her a high five. #*Nicole II wipes her body with a beach towel saying "Wesley Dodds, I told you I do NOT want to get stuck in any quicksand!!!" then Staying Power gives her a high five. (Sandman victories only) #*Nicole II wipes her body with a beach towel saying "Flint Marko, I told you I do NOT want to get stuck in any quicksand!!!" then Staying Power gives her a high five. (Sandman (Marvel) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Staying Power throws a large rock away to show Nicole II who has the stand drawn with the words "I'll bring some snacks!". Special Quotes *But WHAT can we do with sand!? (When fighting Heihachi or Kawajiri) *Let's do something on dry land... (When fighting Cranky Kong) *See you there! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *The best sandcastle. (When fighting Achmed) *What's the spirit of aloha!? (When fighting Metal Face) *Don't you DARE put me into any quicksands, sandy jerk! (When fighting Sandman, Sandman (Marvel) (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Nicole II shares her Japanese voice actress with Sarai, Omega Reg, Koichi Hirose, Brawl Kenya, Olivia, Finn the Human, Dyna Blade, Gil, Musa, and Reshiram. *Not counting the Olsen twins themselves, Nicole II is the only character from any party of the Olsen twins who is available at the start of the game. *Nicole II's quotes in Tourney are those combined from the Olsen twins' Hawaiian beach party and some original quotes. *When Nicole fights the Wesley Dodds Sandman, she says she doesn't want him to get her stuck in quicksand, despite that very event happening in Nicole's opening FMV for Classic Mode. In Tourney 2, the same thing happens if she fights the Flint Marko Sandman. *Kosaku Kawajiri is Nicole II's rival. Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters